


Layden AU

by rgaltieri



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills, Dread Doctors - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:15:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rgaltieri/pseuds/rgaltieri





	Layden AU

Hayden & Liam AU : Layden  
It was only then, as the world trembled underfoot, that I took my first full breath. Opening my eyes, I breathed again, as metal masked figures stood above, their appearance striking fear, causing me to shudder. Where was I? And how did I get here? The walls were a dull grey stone, the room was dimly lit, and, as I noticed, the goosebumps rising on my skin proved the air was slightly chilled. The dark brooding stature of the metal outlines created a tenacious atmosphere causing my hair to stand on end. Where ever I was, and who ever these people were, I knew I wasn't safe.   
"Hayden, Hayden, Hayden, Hayden." The vacuity in the room expanded as words bounced off the walls.  
"What?" I managed to slip out, through the increasing dryness of my throat. Who's Hayden? I thought to myself, Who am I?  
Lights flickered, as a low growl emitted from the corner of the small room.   
"Hayden, stay where you are."  
"WHO'S HAYDEN?" I yelled, my throat no longer lacking moisture.   
"You, you're Hayden, I'm Liam, can't you remember?"  
"Remember what?" I questioned, my arms pulling on the restraints that held me immobile.  
"Never mind. Please Hayden, just stay where you are."  
The sound of heavy footsteps ceased our brief conversation as a dark voice came from one of the masked figures.  
"We are doctors." it said, "Your doctors."

\------------

Waking up in the arms of an incredibly cute guy was not what I ever expected to happen to me. Yet here I am, face to face with the bluest eyes I've ever seen.  
"Woah, woah, take it slow Hayden."   
Even his voice is attractive  
"Can't she remember anything?"  
His voice was like cold water dumped all over my body, jolting me awake.   
"Scott? Liam? What? Where am I?"   
"Hayden! You're okay?" Liam questioned, his eyes showing worry as they pierced mine.  
"I- I don't know, I just remember, well, I guess I don't really remember anything."  
"Good." Scott spoke up, placing a book on the table. I sat up, and looked around, noticing the familiar coziness of Scott's house.  
"I think I need to use the restroom." As I walked away, something inside me burned, as Liam's eyes followed me to the bathroom. Shutting the door, I let a small whimper escape from my lips. My hair was a frizzy mess that was beyond salvaging in only a couple of minutes. I washed my face and attempted to comb my fingers through my lion's mane when I over heard Scott talking with Liam.  
"It's not that simple, Liam! We don't know what she is, and we don't know how dangerous she is."  
Pressing my ears to the door, I listened as he began to whisper.  
"We don't know what the doctors did to her, and when she finds out, she'll be terrified."  
Liam spoke up, and I pressed into the door even more, knowing his voice was softer than Scott's.  
"Hayden is stronger than you think Scott. She can handle it."  
"Listen, just because she punched you in the face in elementary school does not mean she's the strongest girl you've ever met. She's weak. I saw it in her face when she woke up. She's scared. And its up to us to help her through it and save her. She's not going to end up as another stolen body. Not this time."  
I opened the bathroom door, making sure I made enough noise for them to hear, and walked back into the kitchen.   
"I'm starving." I deadpanned, hoping to lift the dread that had settled in the room.  
"Right, um, Chinese?" Liam asked, reaching for his phone.  
"I think I'll start with coffee." I said as I pointed to the fresh pot of coffee on the granite countertop.  
"Be my guest." Scott smiled, handing me a mug that said #1 mom.  
"Really Scott?"  
Laughing, he took the mug and replaced it with another, this time, it displayed the words Beacon Hills Lacrosse.  
"Better?" His eyebrow rose with a questioning glance.  
"Better."  
After pouring a hot cup of coffee and adding some half and half with one cube of sugar, I sat down, watching Liam place a call for delivery chinese.   
"Lo mein?" he asked, pointing to me.  
I smiled and nodded, noting then fact that he had remembered what my favorite chinese food was. And in that moment, I forgot all about my hatred for him. After all he'd done for me in the past two months how could I still hate him? He was a rough piece of stone with jagged edges that had softened as time passed by, as if it was thrown about the sandy waves of the ocean, turning into something more beautiful then I had ever imagined.

\--------------------

After Scott had insisted I stay with him and Liam, I gave in, taking the pillow and duvet from his hands, and strutted to the couch.  
"You know you can sleep in my bed, I don't mind a night on the couch." Scott offered, walking towards the coffee table to check his phone.   
"It's ok Scott, I like sleeping on couches. In fact, I could sleep on the floor if it was the only option left."  
"Well you don't have to worry about that one," Liam chimed in, "there's two couches, one for you and one for me."  
"Great. Now that we have that established, I'm hitting the hay." Scott looked up from his phone, and headed towards his bedroom.   
"Thank you, Scott. Really. It means alot." I whispered, looking down at my feet.  
"It's nothing really, Hayden. It's okay."  
I threw the pillow on the couch and laid down, pulling the duvet up to my chin, hoping the chill I had suddenly felt would dissipate.   
"Night Liam." I sighed, watching as Liam burrowed beneath his own duvet, covering his face as well.  
"Night Hayden." he muffled, "See you tomorrow."  
\-----------------  
As the night wore on, the numbers on the clock changed at a slow pace. Normally I would be asleep by now, but something was keeping me up. Slowly moving the duvet, I stood up, making my way to the kitchen, hoping a glass of warm water would help me fall asleep.   
"Hayden?" Liam's voice spoke through the darkness as I placed a pot on the stove.  
"Yeah it's just me, I need some warm water, just go back to sleep, I'm fine."  
"You okay?" Liams silhouette appeared in the doorway  
"I'm fine Liam, seriously you can go back to sleep."  
"No it's okay, do you wanna talk?"  
As the water began to boil, I finally broke down.   
"I just don't know what's happened. One month ago, if we were standing here face to face I would have punched you in the nose--"  
"You do know sophomore pictures are on Monday right?"  
I smiled, thinking back to how angry I was in third grade. "Yeah, I do."  
"Well it's a good thing I can heal now isn't it?" Liam muttered making eye contact with an expression I couldn't read.  
I grinned rapturously but bit my lip to hide it but pulled away before he saw. "Oh, right, well I suppose that won't really work then."  
"C'mon Hayden, tell me what's really bothering you." He said taking unnecessary measures of grabbing my arm and not letting go of my hand.   
Pulling back, I groaned. "Please Liam, it's nothing. I just, I can't sleep and I don't know why. Generally, as soon as my head hits the pillow I'm out, but somethings different and I don't know why or what."  
As I poured water into a mug I heard Liam pulling a chair out to sit down.   
"Do you want some too?" I asked, pointing to the mug of hot water.  
"Sure, why not."  
Pouring another cup, I handed it to him, avoiding eye contact as I sat.   
"Do you remember anything?" Liam started, taking a sip of the warmth in his mug.  
"No, not really."  
"Well, I really shouldn't do this, but I really do want to help." Liam began to whisper, "Here."  
Reaching for a book beneath a pile of papers, he handed it to me. Flipping it over, I noticed it was the same book Scott was reading earlier.   
"If you read this, then maybe you'll remember. But first, please just get some sleep. You need it. You can read it in the morning when Scott goes to work."  
"Okay. Thanks Liam. You really don't have to do all this."  
"Like I've said before. It's okay."  
"Okay."  
"Okay." He stood up and placed his empty mug in the sink.  
"Okay."  
"Listen, before this turns into some Fault in our Stars shit, I'm gonna head back to bed. Goodnight again." Liam turned around and walked into the living room.  
I stood up, finishing the last of my water, and placed my mug next to his. "Goodnight."

\----------  
I opened my eyes, my vision blurry, as Scott's ceiling fan came into focus. I glanced at the clock groaning inwardly as it read 10:34am. So I'd slept in past my normal time, but I guess it was expected considering I was up half the night with Li-  
Wait, where's Liam?  
Looking around, I checked the kitchen, the bedrooms, and the basement until I heard the shower running and the faint sound of someone singing.   
"You know that I could use somebody, someone like youuuu."  
As Liams voice leaked through the door I laughed. At least he had good music taste, I grinned as I listened to him belt out the lyrics from a famous Kings of Leon song. 

 

 

 

ill update this next week but so far this is all i have


End file.
